Reflections
by moricakes
Summary: This one-shot occurs right after the drama ends. SPOILER WARNINGS for those who have not watched the drama or the last episode. Kyouhei reflects on what happened the day he thought he would lose Sunako forever because of a few words.


**This one-shot occurs right after the drama ends. Kyouhei reflects on what happened that day. SPOILER WARNINGS for those who have not watched the drama or the last episode. **

**Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge**

**One-shot**

**Based on the drama, so SPOILER warnings for those who haven't watched it, or the last episode!**

_I am writing this to quench my curiosity and fangirling. You do not have to read this. It's entirely up to you._

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, not even the characters. Not even the drama. Not even the manga. I don't even own Johnny's boys. If I did, I'd be married to Matsumoto Jun, but alas, I do not.

Kyouhei smirked, feeling how soft Sunako's lips were. They tasted a bit like cherries, due to the lipstick/lip-gloss combo Sunako was wearing earlier that day. He pressed against her lips harder, as he knew he had to break the kiss. He didn't want to, but he had to, so he did. He pushed her away softly, watching her face the whole time. Sunako didn't respond to the kiss, but he saw that her eyes had been closed; sensing that she accepted the kiss. Sunako's eyes opened slowly, and she blinked before gasping.

Sunako clapped her hands to her mouth, staring wide eyed at Kyouhei. Kyouhei was now at a loss as to what to do, as he didn't think this far. Distracting her with the skull again wouldn't work as she was smarter than that. Speaking of the skull, it was distracting him while he kissed Sunako, as it was in the way. He didn't know what to do with it as it would prod into Sunako's back, so he held it out of the way.

Sunako turned on her heel, ready to run away, making her cloak whip behind her as she turned. Kyouhei grasped her wrist in a split second, making Sunako fall back and whine. She looked down at the hand resting atop the skull bracelet, and followed the direction of the arm to the person stopping her. He, the bright one, was looking down at the floor.

"Don't run away, Sunako-chan…" Kyouhei murmured sadly. Sunako felt her heart flutter, and she felt as she was melting, or overwhelmed with warmth. Kyouhei looked up with hope, and she felt as she was being blinded. She tried to resist the brightness emanating from him. She resisted screaming 'Too bright!" and head-butting him, that was for sure, but it did not stop her from clamping her eyes shut and covering them with her free hand. She whined again.

Kyouhei sighed, rolling his eyes. He tugged at her arm, making her fall onto him. He wrapped his arms around her. Sunako didn't do anything, but her eyes were open, and she was stiff as a pole. Kyouhei rested his chin on the nape of her neck, hugging her all the more tightly, squeezing the life out of her, but not cutting off her air supply or breaking her bones.

He felt her pose change from stiffness to a relaxed posture and then she shifted from relaxed to limp in a matter of seconds. Kyouhei frowned. He hadn't held her that tightly, had he? He held her out, inspecting her face. Her head was lolling forward, but she was breathing. She must have had fainted, or fallen asleep. He hoped it was not the latter, because he would feel like an idiot afterwards. He held her closely to his chest, though gently, as he looked around the room for something soft to lay Sunako on top of. Damn her for having a coffin for a bed instead of a mattress!

He didn't find anything so he settled for the floor, where he propped her against a bed post. He made sure she wouldn't fall over, and hurried to his room, still holding the skull as if it was some lifeline.

He collected the cushions from around his kotatsu and dragged his quilt from his bed. He wrapped the quilt around his shoulders, and hurried back to the other room, juggling a maximum of 8 cushions and pillows. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Sunako had not fallen over, and made a makeshift bed, on top of which he placed her on. He draped the quilt over her, and placed a pillow under her head. He spread her hair silky hair out and ran his fingers through the cool, liquid-like strands as they felt like water running between his fingers.

He took his place next to her, kneeling as he bent over her. He pressed his lips onto her temple. "Don't ever change… stay the way you are forever." He whispered. He kissed her cheek next, careful to avoid the lips incase Sunako woke up and throttled him. He changed positions, using a spare cushion to sit on, as he drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, all the while watching Sunako, scared that if he took an eye off of her, he'd lose her forever like he thought many times that day. He placed the skull next to him.

He wondered what he'd do if the whole thing was real. If Sunako had been shot and killed, what would he have done? He'd probably grab the gun from the man and shoot himself, because he now couldn't imagine a life without Sunako, thanks to Oba-san and Yuki-kun.

He was stunned to see Sunako in the red and black ensemble, baring her pale legs earlier that day. He wasn't stunned because it was breathtaking. Well it was breathtaking, in shell-shocked kind of way. He was more disgusted with himself, and despising the scene before him. He detested himself for yelling at Sunako a few days ago. All he wanted to do was beg for her forgiveness right then and there, and shield her from the world as he felt she was too exposed.

The need to save and protect her was much stronger this time, than any other time he had to save her skin. Upon the realization he was in love with her, he couldn't believe he didn't know it earlier. What was it about her that made him fall in love with her? Was it because they were both lonely, or _was_? Both had issues about their looks, he found himself chased by girls because of his looks, and she deemed herself ugly and repulsive. Unlike all of the girls that chased after him, Sunako ran away, cursing his brightness. He guessed it was because of that.

No… not just that. It was a whole lot of things. Her food was one thing; her caring mother-like manner was another. He was asked to change her into a lady, but instead of being a teacher, he became a student instead, taught many lessons by Sunako-chan. She was unique; he knew that, it was amazing someone like her existed.

He was grateful for Oba-san's kindness when she offered him a place in the mansion to live in. It was all thanks to Oba-san he was able to meet Sunako, and understand love. It was thanks to the landlord that he was able to find someone that related to him on some level, and he didn't feel so lonely anymore.

A few days ago, when he was told that Sunako had returned to Hokkaido, he searched so hard for her, even going a day without food. He was already riddled with guilt by then, and felt like something had been taken from him, and would no longer be his anymore.

The dream almost tipped him over, making him reach the point of irritation. He'd wanted to cry in his bed and pray she wasn't dead because he'd never forgive himself for allowing a girl like her leave because of a few words he said. Being hopeless at common sense, he didn't think to look for her again, or even going to Hokkaido to bring her back.

Kyouhei looked at the sleeping form in front of him, and touched her silky hair again. The urge to hold her closely was intense, but he suppressed it by squeezing his knees into his chest tightly. His gaze never left the horror loving girl in front of him.

"K…Kyouhei…" Kyouhei blinked and looked around him for the owner of the disembodied voice, and realized he was the only one in the room, and Sunako was asleep. He looked closely at Sunako, unsure whether she was the one who said his name. Her mouth moved as she murmured "Kyouhei…"

"Nnn?" Kyouhei pressed, leaning in closer to hear her better. She didn't say anything in reply, and Kyouhei's heart sunk. Kyouhei shifted back into his position, and resumed the pose. It was uncomfortable, sure, but he didn't care. He couldn't bear leaving Sunako, even for a toilet break.

"Kyouhei!" Kyouhei nearly jumped in fright a few minutes later when Sunako called out his name sharply like a teacher. Kyouhei watched, sitting still. Sunako murmured sleepily. "Su… daisuki…"

Kyouhei beamed, as his heart leaped. He suddenly felt light, as if he was having an out-of-body experience only that he was in his body, fully experiencing it. He watched Sunako in case she said anything else, but she didn't.

She loved him. It didn't matter if she didn't say it earlier or in the future, because he knew now that she loved him. He leaned forward, and pressed his lips onto her cheek. He pulled the quilt up to her chin and put the skull by her head. He lay down on the hard floor next to her, face to face. He used his hands as a pillow for his head as he continued to watch her.

**The End. **

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Thank you for reading this. **

**Daisuki means I really like you/I love you**

**Please let me know if you liked this, thanks ^_^ *bows***


End file.
